Friendship in the water
by tinder98899
Summary: Emily sweetly convinces Paige to host a pool party for her friends. This results in a stressing Paige who doesn't no what to do. Also Involves Paige interacting with all of the girls the boyfriends, some tense Mchastings moments, some delicious Paily smut and a Scottish accent ;).
1. Chapter 1

Friendship in the water

Emily asks Paige to throw a pool party for her friends but first she needs to convince her.

* * *

''Babe please, come one just a little bit longer '' Paige sighed whilst trying to pepper some more kisses to Emily's throat. ''Nope, no can't do, you missy need to study for your'e trig test tomorrow otherwise no county meet for you'' Emily responded she was trying her hardest to resist Paige but truthfully she was about to give in. ''Do I need to call Spencer ? '' Emily said with a sturdy tone cause she knew her threat was valid enough for Paige. ''Eugh no '' Paige replied, ''Hastings still looks at me funny ''. ''Thats not true '' Emily replied in a softer voice. Emily's head was lying just above Paige her left boob which made for an excellent pillow, her left hand lay on Paige's incredibly toned stomach lazily drawing patterns.

Paige was already distracted by the teasing movements but still had enough resolve to say '' Euh it is she glares at me like a pissed off bald eagle, it feels like she thinks I am trying to steel one of her eggs''. Emily giggled the mental image of Spencer covered in feathers giving her death stare (as Hanna called it ) above a nest filled with eggs popping up in her head. '' Alright perhaps she does get a bit intense sometimes but your'e the one who has a penalty named after her'' Emily responded knowing she would hit a nerve. Before she even finished her sentence she already felt Paige's abdominal muscles clenching, Paige hung her head and a blush started creeping up on her cheeks. ''Yeah I know not my proudest moment''. '' I know silly I was just teasing you'' Emily responded, rolling her eyes at her adorkable girlfriend. Paige snuggled Emily closer by pulling her in with her left hand ''really ? well maybe you need some teasing as well ?''.

Paige lightly stroked Emily's hair in the process 'accidentally' touching her nipple which saluted to Paige's touch right away. ''Hmm what happened here? let me feel that again'' Paige said her hand reaching out to pinch Emily her nipples again. Emily watched it happen unable to move after the spark she felt during the initial contact this was more then enough to brake her resolve. Emily gulped slightly she loved it when Paige was being dominant and strong cause truthfully Paige was a big softie except when it came to protecting her. ''Well maybe I like it that you have a penalty named after you '' She whispered in Paige's ear making sure her lips touched Paige's earlobe. ''Thats it" Paige husked at her staring in to her eyes. Emily squealed as Paige lifted her by her thighs and placed her gently underneath her immediately connecting their lips.

All of Emily her previous girls had been less strong than her, having Paige lift her with such ease never failed to excite Emily. They were now back to full on making out Paige her hips were positioned in between Emily's long legs causing fantastic friction for the both of them. Emily was exploring the ridges and bumps on Paige's stomach enjoying the feeling once more. Paige her fingers were cupping Emily's breast in a delicious skilled way her bra had already been removed during their previous make out session. Just as Paige's tongue was about to make contact with her erect nipple. ''Ring Ring Ring '' the sound of Emily's phone didn't really deteriorate the couple who kept going at it, too far gone to care. After three missed calls Paige was the one with enough will power to stop making out and pick up the phone ''It's Hanna'' Paige sighed ''she will never stop'' Paige pouted at Emily ''be quick''.

Emily ''Hey han''

Hanna '' Emily Fricking Fields where have you been ?''

Emily ''Han I saw you at lunch today''

Hanna '' no excuse ''

Emily ''HmHm''

Emily was distracted because Paige hadn't stopped playing with her nipples, Paige was staring at her breasts completely content teasing Emily precisely. Paige her hands were stroking slowly but persistent every inch of Emily's boobs was being touched and teased.

Hanna'' So Spencer is going to call in about ten minutes to complain about me ''

Emily '' why is that ?''

Emily tried to keep her speaking to a minimal because she knew she would sound flustered.

Hanna '' Well remember that we were supposed to go to that waterpark next week, I kind of got banned from ever going back there last summer and didn't tell Spencer about it''

Emily '' What did you do ?''

Hanna '' Nothing really just you know magkingoutwithcalebunderthewaterfall '' Hanna said way too quickly and hight pitched for anyone to understand but Emily was a trained professional after dealing with years of Hanna's squeaking.

Emily ''Just making out ?''

After that question Paige quirked her eyebrows and decided it was time to up the ante, she started licking her way down Emily's deliciously soft stomach on to her pelvis bone area teasing the fabric of her sweatpants. Emily's breath hitched and she gulped audibly no longer in control of her own body she bit her bottom lip in order to stifle an moan. Hanna was rambling on about the details of what she and Caleb had and hadn't done.

Emily ''Han I have got go I will figure something out ''

Hanna '' Wait what ? what are you doing ? ''

Hanna was finally paying attention to the other end of the phone call and picked up on the ongoing make out session.

Hanna '' right have fun with your shark and I want details ''Hanna snickered before hanging up.

''You are going to pay for that '' Emily said glaring at Paige whilst turning her phone off she knew Spencer wouldn't be as forgiving when hearing a make out session. ''I would hope so'' Paige responded as she started removing Emily's pants. Emily glared at Paige ''Well that could be a start'' groping under Paige her shirt quickly removing her bra. Emily had come up with a plan and needed Paige completely worked up to execute it. Paige was always a giver not solo out of altruistic motives she knew nothing turned Paige on more then to see her come undone. Paige made quick work of Emily pants and silk thong, ''Tell me what you need babe''

Paige had grown more and more comfortable with dirty talk as their relationship progressed and Emily loved it mostly because Paige had an even huskier voice whenever she was turned on. ''Grrohl Fuck me please'' Emily was no longer capable of coherent sentences but luckily Paige never needed to be told twice.''Your'e so wet already babe'' Paige looked at her with those dark brown eyes full of want and need. Her skillful long fingers started teasing her wet folds inching closer and closer to her clit. She then inserted one and quickly two fingers in to Emily bending upwards to her g-spot meanwhile her thumb was still stroking Emily's clit. ''Fuck babe yes right there'' Emily practically yelled at Paige, the delicious feeling low in her stomach was almost enough already. Paige started thrusting her hips behind her fingers giving them more power and going deeper.

Emily loved it when Paige was thrusting between her legs she already had a fantasy or two about Paige wearing a strap-on. For now this was good enough, Paige could feel Emily's walls staring to clench and increased her speed. "Paige oh yes baby PAIGE'' Emily was done she felt herself crashing back down from her high. Paige continued teasing Emily only stroking her g-spot and after a minute or so Emily started rubbing herself against Paige her hand. ''Already babe ?'' Paige said smirking proudly at Emily. Al Emily could do is moan, Paige started thrusting again but this time slower and deeper that didn't matter though Emily came embarrassedly quick for the second time. ''Babe stop, I wanna do you and it's almost six'' Emily said to her lover Emily could have probably done a couple more rounds but was satisfied.

Paige let go of her and kissed her so sweetly on the lips. Emily grazed Paige her lip and quickly gained access to her mouth they were kissing lazily but still with a sense of purpose. Emily pushed Paige on her shoulders, Paige got the hint and lay on her back. ''I want to taste you'' Emily said almost purring her eyes dark and full of lust. Paige gulped and blushed even after what had just happened between them. But she wasn't hesitant for long quickly removing her remaining clothes and soothing against the headboard. Paige liked to watch as Emily ate her out so she would sit up straight with her back against the headboard and her legs spread wide. Emily crawled in-between Paige's legs smelling Paige her delicious scent, Paige tasted really unique and Emily loved the taste of it.

Emily started working her powerful tongue against Paige and it didn't take long for Paige to start whimpering her name. ''Em babe aah fuck Em'' Paige spoke barely audible. Emily knew this was the moment '' you know babe if we can't go to the waterpark why don't we have a pool party here?'' Emily asked her girl in between sucking on Paige's clit and burying her tongue inside of Paige. ''What ? yeah sure right there'' Paige responded completely unaware of what she just agreed upon. Emily was done Teasing her girl and started working it, soon she felt the tell tale gush of fluids dripping and Paige started to shake a bit with her eyes closed.

Paige sank back down next to Emily wrapping her in a tight hug. Emily turned to face Paige '' so next weekend ?'' Emily asked sounding innocent enough. ''What is next weekend ?'' Paige said clearly still stuck in a post-coital bliss. ''A pool party at your house with all of our friends '' Emily responded very enthusiastic. ''When did I agree tot this ?'' Paige asked frowning her adorable brows. ''Just now'' Emily smirked ''that's not fair babe you know I will say yes to anything when you are doing that '' Paige responded. ''So can you say no now ?'' Emily asked whilst pouting. ''I don't know Em I don't think your friends really like me and Spencer is scary '' Paige sighed. Normally she would say yes to anything Emily suggested but she really was quit frightened about this. Emily decided it was time to take out the big guns and went for her best Puss in boots impression plus a pout. ''Fine fine but your not leaving my sight '' Paige said giving in. They both knew Paige would always give in but Emily admired her persistence this time. '' So next weekend ok ? your parents are out of town anyways '' Emily suggested thinking the quicker the better. ''How do you know my parents are out of town ?'' Paige inquired looking surprised. ''Babe your'e parents are alway out of town'' Emily responded snickering. ''Alright but this was not my idea'' Paige said pulling Emily's back to her front ''Sleepy time now''.

* * *

The next day at school day during lunch

Emily was walking towards their usual table but before she even got close she heard the bickering of Spencer and Hanna loud and clear. Spencer was rubbing her temples whilst Hanna looked like a kid being scolded with her arms in her sides and her bottom lip forwards Aria meanwhile was clearly pretending to read a book to make sure nobody would ask her something. ''You should have been honest Hanna I reserved tickets now I have to call them and cancel because my friend is a nymphomaniac '' Spencer whispered loudly. ''You did not specify which waterpark '' Hanna responded trying to make a point. ''There is only one waterpark in Rosewood HANNA and you know that'' Spencer said glaring angry at the bubbly blonde. ''Hey Em how are you, why are you so late for lunch?'' Ari chirped at Emily trying to shift the attention somewhere else. ''Yes why are you late, I thought you would 'figure' something out ''Hanna emphasized the word figure using her fingers as quotation marks. Before Emily could respond it was Spencer's turn apparently ''I tried to call all day yesterday where were you ?''Spencer asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Emily sat down at the table wondering who to answer first she decided to go in order of asking mostly because she wanted to avoid Spencer's question. ''I am doing great thank you Aria, I needed to take care of some swim team business (which is code for making out with Paige in the locker room) thats why I am late how are you ?'' Emily finished with asking Aria how she was doing because she was secretly wishing that the latest Fitz drama would provide a distraction. ''Hello Em you had a plan ?'' Hanna interrupted impatient. Emily sighed it was now or never '' I was at Paige to ask her if we could have a pool party at her house''. ''Was that that the only reason ?'' Hanna responded smirking at Emily making kissing noises. ''Why would we party at McCullers ?'' Spencer asked frowning. Emily got annoyed after hearing Spencer's tone, Paige had proved again and again she was trustworthy she was not about to repeat that discussion. ''Because PAIGE has a great pool with waterslides a barbecue and hypothetical parents'' Emily said emphasizing Paige her name.'' Yes sounds great like a private water paradise '' Hanna responded immediately, lucky to be of the hook. ''Alright let's do it '' Spencer said trying to repress a grimace, Emily missed the elbow Aria gave Spencer to make her say that but still. ''Alright I will tell her'' Emily said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

So I will be updating this story but be warned it will be a slow and painful process. To everybody whom reviewed thank you and if you have andy ideas you ant me to incorporate in to the story hit me up ;).

* * *

It is the day of the pool party and Emily had gone to Paige's house a couple hours in advance to help her set up. On her way to Paige, Emily was hoping and praying Paige wasn't already freaking out. Last night on the phone Paige had sounded mildly panicked she had tried to hide her nerves by making lame jokes well lamer than usual. Emily wasn't fooled though she knew her girl well enough too see right trough her. Emily parked her car on the Mcullers drive way and looked at the house more like a mansion actually. Emily snickered at the sight of the 'simple abode' as Paige called it, instead of being proud, Paige was almost ashamed of her parents display of wealth. The first time Emily went to the place, Paige had ushered her straight to her room trying to hide the grandness of the house.

Emily rang the bell, Paige opened the door a smile immediately appeared on her face at the sight of her girlfriend. ''Hey babe '' Paige smirked at her but Emily heard the light squeak in her voice. Emily stepped in and hugged Paige ''Hey'' Emily whispered in Paige her ear. Emily grabbed on to Paige extra tight hopefully giving her some courage. Emily followed Paige in to the kitchen where a variety of foods was placed including lots of fruits and vegetables. ''So I figured we make it a barbecue I mean who doesn't like grilling'' Paige her voice started out confident but went to a almost inaudible level. ''Sounds good babe'' Emily responded planting a kiss to Paige her cheek. ''Do you think this is okay ? I have sausages, hamburgers, lean chicken and corncobs and I made a big salad '' Paige said whilst pointing at the different items. Emily smiled at her girlfriend, Paige maybe did not want throw this party but her perfectionist side was showing itself.

''You know sometimes I wonder why I had a crush on Ali and not Spencer'' Emily remarked winking at Paige. ''Yeah right '' Paige scuffed furrowing her brows looking puzzled. '' Cause I clearly love perfectionist '' Emily said folding her hands around Paige her neck.''Haha well I am trying to keep the emperor happy '' Paige replied sarcastic grabbing Emily by her waist. Paige sighed she did not like it when Emily brought up her former thing for Alison. Emily noticed Paige her slight pout and the absent minded look in her eyes.'' You know being like Spencer is not so bad but there are so many other things I love about you Paige, you are sweet and loving you have the most beautiful brown eyes and great abs '' Emily said in a flirting tone.''Did you seriously compare me with Spencer ?'' Paige said with mocked annoyance in her voice. ''Is that all you heard me say superstar ? '' Emily responded staring at Paige trough her eyelashes.

Paige had picked up on Emily's flirtatious actions and planted her lips firmly on the bronzed beauty. Emily responded quickly opening her mouth and attacking Paige her tongue. Paige grumped in surprise and pulled Emily closer grabbing her by her bum and squeezing the firm buns roughly. Emily gasped she did not expect Paige to react so intensely but she was loving every minute of it. Emily decided to push her luck even more and bit down heavily on Paige her lip, Paige moaned in response her hands traveling upwards. Emily couldn't help but smile in to the kiss. Paige her mouth descended towards Emily's neck sucking firmly on her pulse point. Emily moaned suddenly feeling more freely Paige had removed her bra without Emily noticing. Paige smirked and pinched Emily her nipple. Emily swatted her hands away '' not so quick you ''. ''What is it babe ?'' Paige responded smugly. '' We have like another hour or so wanna take this upstairs ?'' Emily said in her best cougar sex voice. Paige didn't answer instead she picked Emily up and ran towards her bedroom leaving Emily her bra behind in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile at Spencer's house

Aria had planned on coming over to Spencer a bit early to have a Hanna uninterrupted talk with Spencer but she realized being on time would be enough to avoid the bubbly blonde. Spencer opened the door surprised at the sight of Aria. ''Hey I thought you would have calculated the Hanna fifteen in to you'e time '' Spencer said. Aria nodded in response ''yeah this is on purpose '' Aria said in a sirius tone. ''Come on in, so what is on your mind ?'' Spencer responded quirking an eyebrow. Aria sat down on the couch '' I wanted to make sure you would behave yourself tonight''. Spencer pouted a bit, Aria was the only one who could call her out like this staying completely calm but yet somehow convincing.

''What do you mean ?'' Spencer responded knowing damn well what Aria meant by her comment. ''Be nice to Paige that's all I ask'' Aria said giving Spencer her stare, doe eyes on point and everything. ''I am always polite to Mcullers '' Spencer responded trying to avoid eye contact. ''Right'' Aria said rolling her eyes '' Paige is a nice person and Emily really likes her so just try to be her friend or something''. Spencer pouted '' fine, fine'', ''Oh and leave all that field hockey tension behind please'' Aria warned her again. Luckily for Spencer Hanna decided to show up perfectly one time according to Hanna time so the lecture was over.

''Hey bitches open up '' Hanna shouted, Hanna was standing in front of the kitchen door looking rather pissed. It's open Spencer motioned to Hanna, who stormed in complaining '' I was standing at the door for like five minutes''. ''Han we always use the kitchen door and your'e late '' Spencer said sighing more shouting, great she thought. ''Whatever so are we ready too partayy '' Hanna was already overly exited shouting that last bit. ''Yes I really want a nice chill day'' Aria responded trying to get Hanna and Spencer too stop bickering. ''Jeehzz did you think we were going camping or something ?'' Spencer asked Hanna pointing at Hanna her enormous bag. ''Hey I don't know what the exact plans are for the evening so I came prepared '' Hanna said back at Spencer her tone sounding not even the least apologetic. ''Alright well now that we are prepared for all fashion scenario's can we go ?'' Aria remarked. ''Yeah alright I just have to text Toby the address '' Spencer said to Aria grabbing her phone. ''Not necessary '' Hanna said making a shoo gesture at Spencer her phone '' Caleb is late as well so he is picking him up and he knows where it is''. Spencer nodded '' well okay vamos a la fiësta'' Spencer replied trying to lighten the mood, mostly her own. Once in the car '' wait do you know where it is ?'' Hanna asked Spencer who was sitting in the front seat alongside Hanna because the kiddies had to sit in the back much too Aria's annoyance. ''Yes I know where the Mcullers reside alright'' Spencer said mysteriously.

* * *

''Babe come on you cannot fall asleep right now '' Paige said poking Emily. ''No no five more minutes'' Emily said sleepily. '' I am gonna get dressed I need to prepare some more stuff'' Paige responded she gave Emily a quick peck on her cheek and slipped in to some sweats. Paige grinned walking down the stairs Emily's and her sex-life was peaking right now, ever since their first time it had only gotten better and better. That first time no matter how magically it was had Paige filled with nerves, her fingers trembling unsure off what to do. But Emily had been very explicit about her wishes reassuring Paige immensely. Emily still was very vocally when in bed always responding to Paige with moans and muscle spasms. Paige had gotten addicted to seeing and more importantly hearing Emily come undone, it made her feel like a rockstar. Paige walked to the shed trying to find some of the water toys Emily had asked for.

The girls had arrived at the Mcullers house. ''Wow that's it ? are you sure ? nice going Mcullers'' Hanna erupted as soon as Spencer had parked her s.u.v in front of the house. ''This is it, Han your'e overreacting '' Spencer replied rolling her eyes. ''Well it is pretty impressive Spence '' Aria said interfering. ''Whatever guys let's just go in '' Spencer said clearly annoyed. ''Somebody is jealous '' Hanna huffed with a big smile on her face.

'' That's weird, I mean we are already late why aren't they opening up ? '' Spencer sighed whining. The girls had rung the bell several times in the last five minutes and Spencer and Hanna started to get restless. ''They probably just didn't hear the bell, I will give Emily a call '' Aria responded but she was too late Hanna had already walked over to the front window and started knocking.

Emily had just walked down the stairs in search off her bra when she heard a frantic knocking, surprised she saw Hanna her blonde locks popping up. Realizing that the girls had arrived Emily went to open the door. ''Hey guys why didn't you ring the bell ? '' Emily asked the three girls standing on Paige her doorstep. ''We did '' Hanna said rolling her eyes '' but I guess you were busy '' Hanna snickered estimating Emily's current outfit or lack there off, Emily was wearing one of Paige her many workout tee and her underwear but nothing more. Emily blushed immediately after Hanna's remark '' I.. I was in the middle of changing in to my swimsuit '' Emily stuttered. '' Off course you were, can we come in now ? '' Spencer said with a good dose of sarcasm in her voice.

''So Em how are you ?'' Aria asked when they walked in to the kitchen. '' Yeah, I am good I mean the weather is great, can't wait to go swimming you know '' Emily replied distracted because she was still looking for her bra. '' So where is the lady of the house ? '' Hanna asked beaming. '' In the yard looking for your toys Hanna '' Emily responded smiling, thinking about Paige. '' You sure she is not upstairs as well ? '' Spencer asked she had Emily's bra dangling from her fingertips.

Emily's cheeks coloured beyond purple '' no she is in the yard '' Emily whispered out, taking her bra from Spencer. '' So how did this get here ? '' Spencer inquired further, now with a sparkle in her voice. '' Euhm... I must have dropped it when I was moving my clothes '' Emily responded. Emily considered saying it was Paige's but she realized that the girls especially Hanna now her wardrobe so well there was no point in lying.

Before the girls could carry on, Paige stumbled in carrying a big variety of inflatable water toys. Emily thought she looked adorable trying to carry all the different toys, she saw a crocodile a kangaroo and a bright pink flamingo.'' Ooh hello ladies, welcome '' Paige said once she spotted the girls standing in her kitchen. Emily smiled at her girlfriend, she heard the slight wobble in Paige her voice but thought Paige greeted them with the perfect level of easiness. '' Hey Paige, how's it going ? '' Aria responded, Hanna was less subtle. '' Paigey ! you have been hiding your mansion from us all this time'' she squealed excited. ''Hey Aria, thanks Hanna, Spencer '' Paige said greeting the girls individually.'' So Hanna which do you prefer ?'' Paige asked holding up the toys. Hanna grabbed some of the toys from Paige as Aria took the Flamingo from her. Hanna started talking in a baby voice to the individual toys which earned her a sturdy look from Spencer.

Paige walked over to Emily and wrapped her arm around her shoulders '' Don't worry babe I saved the purple shark for you ''. Emily smiled brightly at Paige and gave her a quick peck on the lips. '' So if you guys go and check out the pool area, Paige and I will change in to our swimming costumes'' Emily suggested to her friends. '' Yeah right you guys need to get dressed together huh '' Hanna smirked giving them a wink. Spencer had been notably quiet but spoke up now '' Yes girls let's check out that glorifying pool '' Spencer said not entirely without spike in her voice. Spencer, Aria and Hanna went to the yard whilst Emily and Paige sprinted up the stairs giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige and Emily ran in to Paige's room still giggling pushing each other towards Paige her bed. Emily was glad Paige didn't panic after Spencer's interrogating. Emily looked at Paige and saw really the opposite of what she was expecting Paige looked highly amused about it all. '' I mean that got have gone worse right ? '' Paige said to Emily sounding relaxed. '' What do you mean before or after Spencer found my bra ?' Emily replied quirking her brow surprised about Paige her relaxed state. ''She WHAT ? '' Paige gasped her eyes enlarging to the size of tennis balls. Emily couldn't control her laughing '' Yeah she found it in the kitchen''.'' That's just great they must think we are like uncontrollable sex monsters or something'' Paige said to Emily.

''Well aren't we ? '' Emily said teasingly giving Paige a wink. Paige grew in confidence after Emily's comment. '' Well I suppose it's worth it, I can deal with some of Spencer's bitchiness after the morning I had '' Paige said this time the teasing one. ''Really ?'' Emily asked ''most definitely '' Paige replied giving Emily a kiss who responded instantly. Paige bit Emily her bottom lip whilst stroking her sides up an down. '' Babe stop it, you know what you are doing and Hanna is for sure standing downstairs with a stopwatch'' Emily said to Paige trying to sound stern. ''Alright, Alright, lest get dressed '' Paige sighed looking at Emily like a sad, sad puppy.

''Is that what you are wearing ?'' emily asked when Paige walked out of her en suite bathroom wearing a black bikini. '' Yeah, whats wrong with it ? you are the one who said I couldn't wear my speedo '' Paige replied looking down at her body puzzled. Paige was wearing a black sporty model bikini with a racerback top and very tight boy-shorts bottom her abs were perfectly on display. ''No, I mean you look great'' Emily stuttered out she thought her girlfriend looked really really sexy. ''You look hot too babe '' Paige replied snickering a bit because Emily was visibly getting flustered. Emily was wearing a red bikini with a modest top that showed off her cleavage nicely. '' Well we sure make a pretty couple '' Emily laughed giving Paige a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

The girls were standing in the yard looking around bemused ''Well I suppose we should have expected nothing less from the second best swimmer in the state'' Spencer mumbled after walking in to the backyard. ''What are you grumping about now Spence ? '' Hanna asked running towards the pool ''this is great ''. The pool, probably the largest residential pool in Rosewood which included a diving board was in perfect state. All around the edges of the pool tanning beds were placed and in the corner a Hawaiian style bar with a tarp above it with dangling lanterns attached to it. ''This is definitely better than going to a stupid water paradise, I mean no little kids or fighting for a good spot by the pool'' Hanna said to girls. "Yeah and you and Caleb are still aloud here, but that can change as well, no make out sessions Hanna '' Spencer replied sarcastically but she also winked at Hanna to make clear she was no longer really upset.

''Well let's see what is in the bar then ?'' Hanna announced bouncing around like a toddler. '' I doubt you will find anything in there giving how religious the Mcullers are '' Spencer said to Hanna who wasn't paying attention to Spencer at all. Aria had already installed herself on one of the tanning beds with a book trying to get her tan on. ''Jackpot '' Hanna shouted '' We have rum, gin and loads of whiskey ''. Hanna was standing in the middle of the bar with a bottle in each hand doing a little dance. Spencer quirked an eyebrow and joined Hanna in the bar '' Hmm that is a surprise, I have to say''. ''Hanna don't open that yet we should ask Paige first besides it's 2 o'clock and we are in no rush'' Spencer said grabbing the bottles form Hanna and putting them back in the installed mini-fridge. ''Speaking of where are our host ?'' Aria said raising her sunglasses. Hanna responded immediately ''Yeah it's been a while they are probably having some fun getting dressed''.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen '' hey babe can you grab some glasses I will grab the ice so we can start making some drinks '' Paige said to Emily. ''Which ones should I take ?'' Emily asked Paige who had sneaked up behind her. ''AArgh babe stop it, I will kill you '' Emily yelled out screaming and laughing at the same time, Paige had placed the bag of ice on the back of Emily's neck. Emily turned around and saw Paige with a mischievous grin staring at her. Emily was still mad but honestly just seeing her girl like that was enough to make her smile again. ''You are going to get dunked later on today an you will be sorry '' Emily said in a low voice pulling Paige towards her giving her a quick kiss. ''Well I already made you scream twice today so I suppose I can handle some payback'' Paige responded giving Emily another deep kiss. ''Well hello lovebirds'' Hanna snickered she had walked in to the kitchen without being noticed by the two girls. '' Hey Han, everything okay outside ?'' Emily said sounding very casual. ''Yes it is fantastic, Paige your pool is amazing'' Hanna said directly to Paige smiling wide. ''oh thanks Han, I mostly use it just for practice you know so '' Paige said rubbing the back of her neck. Emily smiled upon the sight, Paige could never receive a compliment without acting like an awkward turtle, Emily thought it was adorable.

''We were getting some supplies for drinks, what do you want Han ? '' Emily asked Hanna. ''Supplies huh, does that mean the drinks in the bar are available ?'' Hanna replied sounding positively giddy. Emily looked at Paige signaling her to answer Hanna's questions. ''Yeah sure I mean I could make us some cocktails or something '' Paige answered Hanna dipping her head. ''Yes Paigey now you are on my level of party'' Hanna said very enthusiastically smiling at the tall brunette. ''Let's go outside babe'' Emily said to Paige grabbing her by her bicep and walking outside with her.

''Hey guys, great pool Paige thanks for letting us come by '' Aria said to Paige upon walking in to the yard. ''Yeah not bad Mcullers '' Spencer chipped in, Surprising Paige who looked at her intrigued. ''It's great having you guys here I am glad that you like the pool'' Paige said to the girls shuffling her feet. ''So does everybody want drinks ?'' Emily asked the girls hoping that some drinks would help go things more smoothly. ''Drinks, Drinks, Drinks'' Hanna shouted ''let's go paige cocktails all the way''. Paige chuckled at Hanna's antics ''Alright then what does everybody want ?'' Paige responded walking towards the bar.

''Well what do you have then ?'' Emily asked Paige curious about her girlfriends bartender skills. Paige quirked an eyebrow picking up on Emily her tone ''Well wouldn't you like the know babe'' she said to Emily. ''I was thinking maybe Mai Tai's nice and summery you know '' Paige said to all the girls. ''Which type off alcohol does that contain ?'' Spencer asked Paige wrinkling her nose. ''Uhm triple sec and Jamaican rum, does that sound good ? '' Paige answered Spencer. ''Anything with alcohol in is fine but that sounds especially nice'' Hanna butted in. ''Okay five Mai Tai's coming up '' Paige said to the girls smiling.

Emily walked around the bar hugging Paige her waist from behind. ''You know babe, I really like tequila do you know any tequila based drinks ?'' Emily said her lips pressing against Paige her ear. Paige felt a shiver going down her spine from the contact ''Euhm yeah like a Tequila sunrise or a Margarita an El diablo maybe a Paloma ? '' Paige suggested wildly. ''Relax tiger I wasn't planning on getting drunk '' Emily said amused with Paige her everlasting aim to please. ''Which one do you recommend ?'' Emily asked, Paige spun around in Emily's arms grabbing her neck ''Well you are a little devil so how does an El Diablo sound, it has ginger beer in it '' Paige answered pecking Emily on her lips. '' Sounds good babe'' Emily answered, giving Paige another kiss, they looked up to see all tree of the girls even including Spencer smiling at them.

Paige got to work mixing the drinks while the girls settled around the pool with Emily sitting at the bar watching Paige. In quick order Paige was adding different ingredients to a shaker beginning with ice after that she started shaking the shaker quickly past her shoulder. Emily was admiring her girlfriends biceps which were moving and flexing under her movements, the short sleeves of her t-shirt ridding up. ''Looking good babe'' Emily said ogling her girl. Paige quirked an eyebrow ''you like it huh'' she said smiling devilishly flexing some more for good measure. ''Order's up'' Paige yelled to the girls placing four glasses on the bar in one smooth motion she filled the glasses with the containment of the shaker.

The girls walked to the bar, Hanna was even skipping ''wow Paige you have some skills thanks for the drinks'' Aria said smiling thankful at Paige. ''No problem Aria I hope you guys like them'' Paige answered. ''Let me just make an El Dioablo for my girl and we can all enjoy our drinks'' Paige said quickly getting to work on Emily's drink to make sure she wouldn't feel left out. ''Of course Emily gets a special one '' Spencer said teasingly shaking her head. ''Well Hasting just tell me if you have any special requests for round two '' Paige responded determent to not let Spencer walk over her. Paige continued preparing the drink and after closing the shaker she asked Emily ''Wanna see some tricks ? ''. ''Yeah go Paigey'' Hanna interrupted excitedly, Emily shook her head amused ''I would love to see some tricks babe''. Paige started throwing the shaker in the air catching it behind her back or spinning it on her hand, every time it looked like she was going to drop it but that never happened. After the show she grabbed a Ginger beer and in one perfectly timed move she added both the content of the shaker and the beer to a glass. ''One El Diablo for my lady'' Paige said handing Emily the drink. ''Wow that was hot '' Hanna said almost flustered, ''For once I agree with you Han '' Aria said to the blonde. Emily was to busy staring in to Paige's eyes to notice any of this.

When Emily had her drink they all tasted Paige's creations. All the grill showered Paige with compliments really enjoying their drinks even Spencer chimed in. ''This is really good Mcullers I am impressed but I would't have pegged you for the alcohol type what give's ? '' Spencer asked suspiciously eying her drink. Paige got a bit anxious under all the attention staring intensely at her drink hoping it would provide the answers for her. ''Yeah babe you never told me you were a cocktail master were did you learn this?'' Emily asked equally curious. ''Well my uncle owned a bar and he taught me loads of things when I was younger, over the summer I actually worked for him'' Paige explained to the girls. This information was all new to Emily who was thinking how this fitted in to the Paige Mcullers puzzle she was still trying to comprehend every day.

''But your dad is really heavily involved in the church right, so why do you have all these drinks here ?'' Aria asked remembering her mother speaking of Deacon Mcullers. Paige chuckled ''Well we are Catholics so you know water in wine and stuff'' Paige responded dryly. ''And the bar is more my moms thing I mean her family is Irish so when my uncles visit the whiskey better be ready'' Paige explained further. ''I thought your family was Scottish ? '' Emily said wrinkling her nose. '' Ay of course we arre I am prroud memberr of the Mcullers clan'' Paige responded in an accurate Scottish accent completely surprising Emily. 'Babe what was that ? '' Emily asked amused. ''My nana speaks exactly like that so no laughing or what not'' Paige said stern. All the girls started snickering a bit Paige her r's were still sounding Scottish she didn't even seem to notice herself. Paige felt embarrassed for letting go too much but when she looked up she realized that the girls were laughing with her.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer had settled again on the deckchairs enjoying their drinks. ''I want it that way '' By the Backstreet Boys started ringing ''ooh that must be Caleb calling'' Hanna said excitedly. But apparently Caleb could wait just a little bit longer cause Hanna let her phone ring until the chorus singing along using her phone as a mic. ''Hanna will you pick up already and stop being such a diva'' Spencer said annoyed. ''Come on Spence she always does that I suspect that every time she doesn't pick up the first time it's because she is still dancing''Aria said laughing at her blonde friend. Emily and Paige were talking at the bar Paige was now leaning over the bar her head only inches away from Emily's face.

Hanna had walked away a bit from the girls for her conversation with Caleb. ''No babe you definitely don't need to bring any drinks, just get your fine ass over here.. alright I will ask her and then text you see you soon'' Hanna said ending her call with Caleb. ''Hey Paige, do you need anything ? '' Hanna yelled at Paige who did't respond. She was too busy whispering things in to Emily's ear. ''PAIGE '' Hanna yelled again, ''Oh just let them Han I am pretty sure Emily is testing what Paige can say in that accent of hers'' Aria said looking at the affectionate pair. ''Yeah and I checked all the supplies we are definitely stocked properly'' Spencer said in a sirius tone. ''Auw'' Spencer said after being slapped by Aria '' You mean you were spying in the kitchen cause you didn't trust Paige'' Aria said, annoyed that Spencer had apparently not taken notice of her earlier warning. ''Well now I know for sure alright'' Spencer said rubbing her arm.

Paige heard Spencer's scream and looked up to the three girls ''What do you think is going one over there ?'' She asked Emily looking puzzled. ''I really don't care babe'' Emily responded ''now say you love me again''. Paige smiled at Emily her new found fondness of her heritage '' I love ya my lass '' She said in a husky voice. Paige could see the lust creeping up in Emily's eyes. ''Tonight when I get you alone you are only aloud to speak Scottish'' Emily said to Paige, dirty thoughts swirling trough her mind. ''Calm down babe we still got a party to host'' Paige said to Emily bringing her back to reality. ''Alright fine but be prepared'' Emily said pouting ''I can't wait'' Paige responded kissing her firmly. Emily brought her lips to Paige her ear '' So do you have a kilt ?'' she whispered using her seduction voice. Paige just shook her head saying ''Later and maybe'' giving her girl a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige and Emily joined the girls on the tanning beds gossiping and laughing, Paige had received more complements from the girls regarding her cocktails whom she was gradually more able to accept. Emily was beaming, she was overjoyed that Paige and her friends were getting along this well.

"So Paige what do you have in store for round two ?'' Hanna asked eagerly being the first who finished her cocktail. '" Nothing I am afraid at least not until later in the evening'' Paige responded insecurely but firm. '' Why not ? '' said Hanna sounding whiny. 'Well alcohol and swimming don't mix, so one drink max if you still want to swim. I mean one more drink probably wouldn't hurt and I am a trained lifeguard and you guys can swim but still I wouldn't feel comfortable you but I am not dictating anything you know'' Paige said rambling on trying no to look in Hanna's puppy eyes.

Emily snickered she thought Paige's rambling was adorable, after seeing Paige sweat for a bit she decided to back Paige up. Grabbing Paige her hand she said '' Paige is right Han swimming first then alcohol you know that''. Hanna nodded in response understanding. ''Well sissy's let's go swimming then'' Hanna said waggling her eyebrows. Spencer who had been remarkably quiet during Paige and Hanna's discussion mostly cause she was curious how Paige would handle the situation commented ''excellent idea Han '' sounding only mildly sarcastic. ''Yes let's go Spence'' Aria responded, grabbing Spencer's wrist when running towards the pool.

''Hey wait for me'' Hanna shouted at the two girls after hearing a big splash. Paige had never seen Hanna move so quickly trying to scramble in to the pool almost tripping over a inflatable palm tree. Emily and Paige were left behind slightly bemused by the sudden action of all of the girls.

''Do you want to join them ? '' Emily asked Paige sweetly. Paige nodded ''yeah in a bit maybe let them cool down first" Paige responded looking at the pool her eyes going wide. Which for anyone not a member of the group was a normal reaction, the current situation in the pool was a sight to behold.

Hanna was sitting on a plastic whale while using Aria's flamingo to splash Spencer who had Aria on her back who was hitting Hanna with a pool noodle in order to conquer 'Pinkie' back. The fight was very intense and Spencer was waiting for her chance to grab the whale, Paige could see the glint in her eyes.

Emily looked bemused at her girlfriends expression sitting next to Paige overseeing the chaos in the pool she could understand why other people thought they were weird sometimes. ''So where is my shark '' Emily asked Paige. Paige blinked slowly turning at her girlfriend ''What ?'' she asked distracted. ''Never mind hun '' Emily responded ''is it still in the shed ?'' Emily asked again making her way towards the back of the yard.

Emily was looking around in the shed she had spotted the desired object but it was up in the garret of the shed. Paige had followed Emily in to the shed ''shall I grab it for you Em?'' Paige asked grabbing Emily round her waist from behind. ''No I can do it '' Emily responded firm looking for a way up. After a minute she turned to Paige '' could you maybe give me a hint babe ? ''.

Paige responded mischievously brining her mouth toward Emily's ear '' so now my little unicorrrn needs help huh '' laying on the Scottish thickly. Emily felt a shudder going down her spine, visibly responding to Paige's actions. She turned around in Paige her arms giving her a deep kiss which Paige eagerly responded to grabbing Emily even tighter.

Emily disconnected her lips from Paige's who left out a little disappointed whine. '' A unicorn ?'' Emily asked tilting her head in Paige-esque way. ''Ourr national animal my dearr'' Paige said pecking Emily on the lips. ''Alright I'll take it '' Emily said more then satisfied with Paige her answer.

''Now let's get my lady another shark though I better still be your favorite'' Paige said giving Emily a wink. '' You see the trick is being a bit stupid and strong'' Paige said. Then she jumped up and grabbed hold of the ledge of the garret pulling herself up using only the strength in her arms.

Emily watched the whole scene happen and could only stare at Paige's biceps which moved under her skin clearly visible in her workout tee. Paige turned around smiling looking at Emily taking in Emily's agape expression. '' I have been doing this since I was a kid so no big deal you know, I mean it has only gotten easier really'' Paige said rambling again because she was afraid Emily was mad at her for taking such risks. Emily was frozen in place staring at her girlfriend her mouth watering even now when Paige was rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly she found it sexy. Paige finally picked up on Emily's mood and threw the shark at her face, which caused for a rude awakening for Emily.

''Hey'.." Emily stuttered looking surprised at the shark and then back up at Paige. ''Sorry I thought you wanted your shark '' Paige said winking putting her arms in her sides. Emily smiled at Paige feeling such love for her at that moment '' Well I am still waiting for my shark to come and get me'' Emily responded looking at Paige trough her eyelashes.

Before Paige could respond, Hanna bursted trough the door of the shed '' guys stop fooling around or whatever and come help me Spencer and Aria teamed up against me'' Hanna yelled. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed that Paige was on top of the garret looking very surprised.

''What are you doing up there ?'' Hanna asked. ''Ehm getting Emily a pool shark'' Paige answered matter of factly. Hanna snickered ''right well get down so the both of you can demonstrate your pool skills'' Hanna said making a waving gesture with her hand. Paige nodded reaching down the ledge having her body down before carefully lowering herself ending with a nice dismount.

"Great form'' Hanna said grabbing Paige by her bicep ''clearly swimming is useful after all'' she said taking Paige with her leaving the shed. Emily followed the duo hugging her plastic shark. When they got to the side of the pool they saw Aria and Spencer who had taken over Hanna's whale trying to get Aria to stand up straight upon the toy.

''Come on swimmers aren't you joying us '' Aria asked using her eyes as a weapon.

''Yes of course we are, we were just getting a toy'' Emily responded holding out the shark.

"less talking more swimming'' Spencer yelled amped on the adrenaline of beating Hanna.

Emily smiled looking at Paige ''Let's go in then''.

Paige and Emily took the rest of their clothes of and stood by the side of the pool trying to decide what the safest entering technique would be. Hanna wolf whistled at the couple '' looking good ladies'' Hanna said flirtatiously. Emily shrugged used to the blonde but Paige blushed at the comment. ''No but seriously those abs wow Paige that's impressive, maybe you could give Caleb some tips'' Hanna said blatant. Aria and Emily were both snickering at Paige's now completely flushed face. Aria laughed a little before saying '' don't worry Paige she is just very honest''. Paige finally looked up at the girls and gave them a slight smile '' Ooh that's good I suppose thank you Hanna '' Paige answered.

After saying that she dove straight in swimming underneath the girls with a perfect form. Emily soon joined her girlfriend and they spent the next ten minutes proofing how good of swimmers they were having collected al of the pool toys in one corner of the pool. ''Victory is ours babe'' Paige squealed lifting Emily in to the air. Emily couldn't stop giggling she was over the moon Paige and the girls were getting a long so well.

She had cornered Paige in the pool using her to stay above water and kissed her deeply. Paige was using her arms to keep the both of them above water holding the edge of the pool this was probably for the best otherwise she would have not been able to resist touching Emily in al sort of inappropriate places. They continued pecking each other on the lips careful not to get carried away but still cuddling lovingly. Emily now rested her head on Paige's shoulder, she left out a content sigh enjoying both the warmth of Paige and the sun beaming down on her back. Emily had closed her eyes and Paige was facing the wall so neither of them was prepared for Hanna's and Aria's surprise attack to regain control of the toys.

''Attack aiaiaiaiaia'' Hanna was impersonating an native American by putting her hand in front of her mouth and smacking it back and forth. Aria jumped in the pool form the side landing on top on some of the toys affectively splashing Emily and Paige. She quickly started throwing the toys towards Spencer how brought them to safety while Hanna distracted the happy couple.

Paige head had shot up when she hear Hanna's battlecry but she kept holding her and Emily up by the wall. Emily looked up as well not nearly as shocked as Paige she decided to ignore the commotion and continued to snuggle Paige. When Aria got to the last toy the purple shark Paige stepped in using one of her arms to grab the snout. ''I would really prefer to keep both of my shake here'' Paige said politely her tone not matching her words. Aria laughed and swum away to a scolding Spencer.

''Why didn't you get the shark it doesn't count if we don't get all of them'' Spencer sighed to Aria. ''Ooh don't be a baby Spencer the shark wanted to stay with it's family you know how am I to separate such a family band'' Aria responded with a big grin on her face. Spencer rolled her eyes ''fine, fine I suppose''. Hanna returned ''Hell yeah bitches we got them good you know'' high-fiving both the girls. Spencer still looked envious at the purple shark which was floating peacefully next to the cuddling couple. Hanna picked up on Spencer's stare and smacked her over the head with a inflatable palm tree which was the start of world war |||.

''Just ignore them, they will go away'' Emily whispered in Paige her ear. She didn't want to let go of Paige and honestly couldn't care less it the toys would get stolen or not, though secretly she loved the fact that Paige had made sure her shark stayed. Paige responded by nibbling Emily's earlobe and sighing content ''Yeah I could stay like this forever you know''.

After about five minutes Paige whispered to Emily ''I really do want to stay like this forever but I think I am supposed to entertain your friends and you know get to know them''. Emily knew al this was true but her body was pretty much humming because of how Paige her body felt flush against her. ''Just one more minute babe alright?'' she said tightening her arms even more around Paige her neck. Paige smiled in to Emily her neck she felt it too, the feeling of complete contentment at that exact moment.

After untangling herself from Emily Paige climbed out of the pool and walked towards the shed yet again. From which she emerged seconds later with a rolled up volleyball net. ''Hey guys well girls what about some waternetball ?'' She said enthusiastically. ''What ?'' Spencer and Aria said in union whilst Hanna said ''I think I am being active enough right now ''. ''It's like volleyball but the net is suspended over a pool come on it will be fun, I figured we'd play once the guys arrive '' Paige answered not even slightly face by the reactions. Emily smiled looking at her girl ''good plan babe let's set it up''.

Paige and Emily started installing the net which had to be clamped to the edge of the pool and then tightened with ropes. Paige had her side fixed in no time standing perfectly straight. She then jogged around the pool to assist Emily with her side but before she could get there Spencer had joined Emily trying to put enough force behind the pulling of the rope. ''Look you have to pull then attach the clamp and then tighten it by pulling again '' Paige said when she arrived at the other side. Emily looked up at her girlfriend smiling, while Spencer was annoyed that she hadn't had a chance to figure it out by herself. Spencer kept trying to set up the net pretty much ignoring Paige's advice. Paige grabbed one of the ropes and pulled it at the right angel immediately straightening the pole ''If you pull that one too we can clamp it'' Paige said to Spencer. Emily had sneaked toward the other girls giving Paige and Emily some alone time.

Spencer was struggling internal, she had figured out for herself that Paige was right but did not want to admit this. ''Okay''' she answered Paige flatly, pulling the rope. ''Great now we can attach the clamp'' Paige said overly cheery but trying not to sound too condescending. Spencer grumped in response ''Yeah I think I got it'' she said under her breath. Paige decided to ignore it this time but Spencer was getting on her nerves ''Good I will get the ball''.

Paige was pretty much skipping along the grass, smacking Emily on her ass when passing her by. Emily made a shocked noise and started the chase following Paige towards yet again the shed, which apparently housed an enormous amount of toys and gadgets. When Emily entered the shed Paige was mid pull up and again Emily could only stare. Paige turned around grinning down at Emily ''catch me if you can'' Paige teased her. Emily looked like a child her bottom lip was sticking out hands in her side and a mischievous glint in her eyes. ''Okay I will'' Emily responded placing her hands on the same ledge as Paige had done just minutes before. Emily pulled and pulled but she could only get her head up to the ledge but not her entire body.

Paige brought her head down and pecked Emily on the lips. ''You know you should come to the weight room with me some times'' Paige said to Emily her mouth touching her ear. ''Yeah, Yeah Mcullers help me up'' Emily said commanding staring Paige down. Paige looked down at Emily who was still pouting and she felt so much love for her. Paige grabbed Emily arms and swiftly pulled Emily towards herself, Emily squealed in surprise and shifted her weight to quickly falling forwards and landing on top of Paige. ''Well hello there'' Paige said basking in the feeling of Emily fully covering her.

Emily who was straddling Paige grabbed both of Paige her arms and pushed them to floor above her head she then dipped her head and kissed Paige deeply. Paige in return was completely mesmerized and could only follow Emily's lead deepening the kiss quickly by parting her lips and exploring Emily's mouth with her tongue, she pushed out her pelvis against Emily's trying to get some control back. ''Now who needs more strength'' Emily purred seductively. ''More strength huh'' Paige said back. She then pulled her hands loose from Emily's grip and immediately flipped their positions straddling Emily and attacking her lips. ''Hm I'l let you for now cause I have more important things do to with these hands grabbing Paige her ass.

''So no ball then?'' Hanna asked the girls giddy. Spencer rolled her eyes '' so it would seem'' she said a bit annoyed ''and I am not getting going in to that shed '' she added for good measure. ''Oooh I will '' Hanna responded and started to get of her launch chair. Aria grabbed her just in time ''no you will not even if they are just looking for the ball you will make Paige uncomfortable so no alright'' Aria said to her looking Hanna straight in the eye. Hanna started to protest but then the heard an clear jingling sort of like a christmas bell clinging. ''Ooh that must be Caleb'' Hanna said and she ran inside the house. Aria smiled bemused by her excitement but also relieved for the distraction. ''Now I suppose it's my job to get the lovebirds'' Aria said turning around to face Spencer who just shrugged in response. ''Okay let's go ''Aria thought to herself slumping towards the shed.


End file.
